Drabbles
by MajinSakuko
Summary: SnapeLupin and HarryDraco Drabbles. 6: Severus is acting strange, and Remus wants to get to the bottom of it.
1. The Importance of Chocolate

Title: The Importance of Chocolate when Meeting a Dementor

Author: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: RL/SS

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romance (Slash)

A/N: Drabble

-

"It's all about hormones, you know?" Remus said, chewing the last bit of chocolate and stuffing the empty wrapping back into his pocket.

Severus clenched his fists, shivering faintly. "Is that so?" he drawled icily to cover his thoughts.

The Dementors were floating in the other direction again, away from them, and the bloody DADA professor hadn't deemed it necessary to offer him some chocolate as well. Just because people didn't realise it, didn't mean he was immune against the Dementors.

"Uh-huh," Remus smiled, tugging the other man down to his level, sealing his mouth with a gentle kiss. "Serotonin."


	2. Hiss and Growl

Title: Hiss and Growl or Ah! and Oh!

Author: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL

Rating: PG-13

Genre/s: Romance (Slash)

A/N: two Drabbles

-

Remus went to throw the towel into the bathroom before he caught sight of something and stopped.

He snorted. Twice.

"Find something amusing?" drawled Severus, startling Remus. "Terry cloth? Yes, highly entertaining at times."

"You've got your initials on your towels," Remus grinned with a look over his shoulder. "Afraid someone might nick them?"

"You are currently using one without permission."

Remus pouted. "Would you rather me drying my hair the common way?"

"I'd rather you not washing your hair at all in my quarters, but yes."

"Okay." Remus shook his head wildly, water drops splattering in every direction.

"Ah!"

-

"Your initials are so fitting," murmured Remus with a small smile. "It suits your voiccce, like you're hisssing." He chuckled.

Severus glared darkly. "The same goes for you, you know?" he jibed. "Grrrowling is one of your best impressions of a wolf, Rrremus."

Remus laughed. "And one of your poorest, Sssev."

"I'm wounded."

"And I'm intrigued. What does the L stand for, then?"

"Lousy Lover," Severus deadpanned.

Remus gaped. "What?" he spluttered indignantly.

Severus smirked.

Remus forked his brows, tongue poking out between his lips. "I rather think the L's for lolling," he growled, leaning over Severus' prone body.

"Oh!"


	3. A Fairytale

Title: A Fairytale

Author: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romance (Slash)

Summary: Love's not always a fairytale. This one is.

A/N: Part of 'Take that, Potter'

A triple drabble

Once upon a time – well, it was four years ago – Severus Snape, hated, feared and drop-dead vicious Potions master, decided that he needed a bit more in his life than scaring little dunderheads out of their minds – however enjoyable that activity might be. Although no Prince Charming, Severus knew he was quite easy on the eye, especially since Remus Lupin, his chosen mate, had this thing for Big Bad Boys. "Now, how to win my love's heart without indiscriminating my position as the most-hated professor?" Severus thought.

On the first day, Severus charmed Remus' needle kit. Poor Remus' robes needed stitching and patching constantly, otherwise they'd fall apart. This day Remus' sewing abilities eluded him and he pricked his finger, a drop of blood leaking out. Severus' hoped-for reaction didn't take place, though, for Remus merely fell asleep for hundred minutes (Severus was miffed that he didn't get to kiss him awake).

On the second day, Severus concocted a Love Potion and gave it to Remus instead of his Wolfsbane. The result was a love-sick werepuppy and a restless night for the whole school (Love-sick werepuppies tended to yowl in front of windows like mangy cats).

On the third day, Severus had the solution to his dilemma. He was going to take advantage of Remus' still fatigued constitution and lure him into his chambers with the only thing that would work for the lycanthrope: Chocolate.

Breaking a huge bar of chocolate into even pieces, Severus laid a path from the dungeons to Remus' rooms. Then he knocked, waiting for Remus to appear at his door.

As predicted, Remus couldn't resist the sinful chunks of dark chocolate, picking them up and wolfing them down piece by piece, until he arrived at Severus' chambers, where the two lived together happily ever after.


	4. The Key

Title: My Key

Author: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romance (Slash)

Summary: Draco has the key for the perfect Valentine's Day.

A/N: Drabble

* * *

"This is for you, love," said Padma Patil sweetly, handing Harry a pair of scissors.

"What do I need them for?" Harry asked.

"To get into my pants." She made snipping motions.

"No, thanks," Harry sighed.

"This is for you, babe," said Seamus Finnigan confidently, showing Harry a purse.

"Why would I need that?" Harry asked, confused.

"So I can carry your money."

"No," Harry said sadly.

"This is for you... Harry," said Draco hesitantly, giving Harry a small key.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's the key to my heart."

"Oh," Harry smiled, pocketing the key. "I'll keep it, then."


	5. My Second Key

Title: My Second Key

Author: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Romance (Slash)

Summary: Draco has the key for the perfect Valentine's Day.

A/N: Drabble

* * *

"Here you are," quipped Colin Creevey, showing Harry a small camera.

"Why do I need it?" Harry asked, confused.

"So you can give it back to me later."

"No," said Harry, sighing.

"Here, for you," said Oliver Wood, handing Harry a Golden Snitch.

"Why would I need that?" Harry asked with a frown.

"So you can give it back to me later."

"No," sighed Harry sadly.

"That's for you," said Draco, giving Harry a small key.

"What's that?" asked Harry curiously.

"The Portkey to my bedroom."

Swish!

Harry would keep it then.

And he would give it back to Draco.


	6. Very weird?

Title: Very... Weird?  
Author: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR everything else  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL  
Rating: PG  
Genre/s: Romance (Slash), Humour  
Summary: Severus is acting very weird, and Remus decides to get to the bottom of it.  
A/N: three Drabbles  
Inspired by an Edel/Starck fic my sister has been telling me about.

* * *

Severus was acting pretty strange, Remus thought the other day at breakfast, watching Severus observing him with a raised brow. Severus scribbled away furiously, and when he caught Remus watching him, he hid the clipboard beneath his plate with scrambled eggs, acting unconvincingly innocent.

Remus shook his head, frowning, and took a bite of his chocolate chip muffin, writing Severus' behaviour off to too much potion fumes. When he tried to finish his tea, though, Remus was attacked by his cup, the china handle tightening around his index finger.

Severus hastily scribbled something down on his clipboard.

Pretty strange, indeed.

Severus was acting very weird, Remus thought later in the hallway. He kept dashing from shadow to shadow, seemingly convinced that he was more surreptitious than Muggle 007 – which he wasn't. When Remus tried to open the door to the teachers' room, he got stuck on the knob. Thankfully, Severus was to the rescue, unsticking Remus' hand. He didn't le go, though, but measured Remus' finger.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"I still need a few ingredients for a new potion," Severus muttered.

"Not my finger!" Remus cried, ripping his hand back.

"It's too short, anyway."

Very weird, indeed.

Severus was acting kind of funny, Remus thought, lying in bed. His lover brought him a midnight snack – chocolate chip muffins – his favourites.

"So considerate?" Remus teased, taking a large bite. "Why, thank you!"

Severus raised a brow. "It's solely for egoistical reasons, rest assured."

Remus grinned with his mouthful of muffin, then choked, and then spit out a thin golden band. An engagement ring.

"What's that?" Remus asked in shock.

"That's kind of obvious, isn't it?" Severus said sardonically.

Remus couldn't help the laugh as he threw himself at his lover, smothering him with kisses.

Kind of funny, indeed.


End file.
